


Zosan Week 2018

by treya_barton



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, NSFW, ZoSan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Here is where I will be posting my works for Zosan Week 2018!  The prompts from Tumblr are:Day 1: Vulnerability and/or Team workDay 2: Memories and/or Secrets-revelationsDay 3: Alcohol-hangover and/or AnimalsDay 4: Scars and/or Competition-rivalryDay 5: Time travel and/or Disguise-undercoverDay 6: Sacrifice and/or Kiss (goodnight, last/first, French kiss…)Day 7: Unrequited love and/or Body swapDay 8: Free Day [AUs (soulmates, fantasy…), crossovers, genderswap, bad habits, pride, treason, lies, beach, sunset…]





	1. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 1 of Zosan week I picked the Vulnerability theme. This is kind of an AU because I'm placing it vaguely after the events of Sanji's arc and if the current arc wasn't happening (I like exploring the idea of them skirting around Sanji leaving the crew). Zoro gets sick and Sanji keeps him company.

There was something off about Zoro.  Sanji, who had stepped onto the deck in order to smoke a cigarette, found his eyes drifting to the burly swordsman when he realized neither of the ladies were around.  The swordsman was doing his daily workout routine, but he seemed to be having trouble lifting his weights which definitely wasn’t normal.  Another thing Sanji noticed is that the other man looked flushed and was sweating much more than he usually did.  “Hey, Marimo,” Sanji called, and Zoro looked up at him, setting down his weights with a grunt. 

“What do you want, Curly?” he asked while sounding out of breath.  Normally, Zoro’s workouts were easy for him, and while he would break a sweat through repetition, he never looked this flushed or tired.

Sanji’s eyes narrowed and he leapt down from where he was standing to land next to Zoro. He peered at him closely, noting that Zoro definitely seemed a pallid which was off – Zoro was always more tan than Sanji and shouldn’t be looking this pale when he spent so much time lounging and working out in the sun.  “You getting sick, Marimo?” Sanji asked, and Zoro glowered at him.

“Mind your own damn business,” he replied stiffly.  “I don’t get sick.”

Sanji lifted his eyebrow.  “I think I should go get Chopper,” he replied, but before he could turn away, Zoro had lifted one of his swords to block him.

“I just said I’m not sick,” he growled, and Sanji snorted before kicking the sword out of the way.

“And I’m indicating I don’t believe you shitty swordsman,” he replied, causing Zoro to retaliate by swiping at him with his sword again.  His movements were slower than usual and not as precise as they normally were, and Sanji found himself holding back as he defended against Zoro’s attacks, much to the swordsman’s annoyance.  Finally, Sanji got frustrated enough to counterattack, and he spun before placing a well aimed kick at Zoro’s chest, eyes widening in surprise when it knocked the swordsman back and caused him to go careening against the post holding up the bird’s nest.  Zoro slid down and didn’t move after that, causing Sanji to rush over to check on him.

“Oi, Marimo,” he said, feeling his forehead and frowning at the temperature.  Zoro was burning up.  Their scuffle had caught the attention of Usopp who had peeked out from where he had been tinkering on some projects he was working on.

“What’s going on?” he called, eyeing his green haired nakama in concern when he realized he was slumped to the ground.

“Go grab Chopper,” Sanji snapped in reply, and Usopp immediately scrambled toward the infirmary where Chopper tended to hang out in order to do research.  Minutes later, the young reindeer had arrived and was checking Zoro’s vital signs.  His face showed he was definitely concerned once he was done, and he turned to Sanji accusingly.

“Did you fight with Zoro when he was sick?” he asked, and Sanji glowered.

“The shitty swordsman fought me when I said I was going to grab you,” he defended, arms crossed.  “I even tried to hold back,” he grumbled, but Chopper still looked annoyed with him.

“You call this holding back?!” he asked, pointing at Zoro’s prone form, and Sanji shrugged.

“It is for us,” he replied grumpily, and Chopper let out a sigh before transforming into his taller form.  He picked up Zoro and slung him over his shoulder. 

“I’m going to take care of this idiot,” he said before turning to Sanji.  “I may need your help when he wakes up though because he’s going to try to get up before he’s rested.”  Before Sanji could protest Chopper added, “Consider it your punishment for fighting your sick nakama!”

Sanji sighed as Chopper took Zoro away, guilt briefly crossing his eyes before he carefully buried it under indifference.  Usopp noticed but was careful not to say anything, knowing that it would only set off the cook’s temper.  A few hours later, after Sanji had prepared everyone’s dinner, he was sitting in the infirmary on guard duty while Chopper took a break to spend time with Luffy and Usopp.  He said that Zoro would be waking up soon and that Sanji’s job was to make sure he stayed in bed and got the rest he needed.  Sanji was quietly smoking a cigarette, his legs crossed gracefully and hands in his pockets as he observed the sleeping swordsman.  It was odd seeing the proud man look so weak, especially without the usual accompanying injuries, and he didn’t know what to make of it.  A few moments later, Zoro started to stir, and his good eye eventually drifted open.  He stared at the ceiling for several moments, a hard to read expression on his face, before he turned to look at Sanji.  Zoro grimaced before trying to get up, and Sanji immediately stood up and walked over.

“Chopper said to stay in bed,” he said casually, and Zoro glowered at him.  “Unless you want another humiliating repeat from earlier, I suggest you listen.”

Zoro was still pretty pale and looked clammy which meant he hadn’t fully fought off whatever had made him sick yet.  He sat back against his pillows, stubbornly sitting up, and crossed his arms.  He seemed restless and kept fidgeting, and Sanji could tell he had something on his mind even if he didn’t seem like he was about to say anything.  Sanji let out a long sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Zoro, hands still in his pockets and back turned to him in order to give him privacy.  “You’re more irritating than usual, Marimo,” he said, no heat in his voice, and then waited for Zoro to reply.

It took several moments, before he admitted, “I hate being around people who are sick.”  His voice was gruff, but in a different way than usual.  Sanji could detect a hint of sadness under his irritation, and when Zoro tried to stand up he gently pushed him back down before turning until he was sitting alongside Zoro instead.  The swordsman glanced at him and waited a few minutes before grunting, “What?”

Sanji had heard the story about Kuina at one point in the past and had a feeling he knew why Zoro was feeling the way he was.  He was quiet for several moments, thinking long and hard about what he was going to say, before replying, “I never told you about my childhood, did I?”

Zoro glanced at him in confusion, before saying, “I know about the rock,” stopping when Sanji shook his head.

“Before that,” he replied.  Zoro quieted down, for while he had heard some things second hand, he hadn’t spoken about it directly with Sanji.  “You don’t need to tell me about your past, shit cook,” Zoro replied after a few moments.  “You know it doesn’t matter.”

Sanji hummed in reply.  “I just thought I’d share some of my vulnerability too,” he replied simply, and he felt Zoro finally relax.  He was able to pick up on Sanji’s underlying meaning and attempt to connect with him, and while he would never admit it, Zoro appreciated the blond’s thoughtfulness.  Sanji really was too kind for his own good, which had been what had pissed the swordsman off when he had left.  He should have relied on his nakama instead of shouldering his burdens like that.  Zoro also felt that Sanji had been attempting to make amends, and he had honestly understood after hearing about Sanji’s childhood why he acted the way he had, even if the way he went about it pissed him off.

“Like I said, your past doesn’t matter, cook,” Zoro replied firmly.  “Just your actions as part of the crew.”  It was the closest he would come to forgiving him, and Sanji glanced over at him before going back to smoking his cigarette.  They were both quiet for several moments, enjoying each other’s presence for a change since it was something they both took comfort in, even if both men were too proud to admit it.

Once Sanji was sure Zoro had calmed down, he casually asked, “Are you ready for your supper?” and Zoro grunted in reply.  Sanji walked over to where he had it covered in order to keep it warm and pulled off the top, revealing a well-seasoned congee that he had prepared specifically for the swordsman.  “Do I need to spoon-feed you?” he teased, and Zoro threw his pillow at him which Sanji deftly dodged with a laugh.  Sanji continued to sit with him while he ate, gloating about beating Zoro earlier and taking Zoro’s insults about his cooking with stride (the swordsman scraping the bowl clean and asking for seconds let Sanji know that he did in fact like it), and he left before bringing Zoro the second bowl as was asked.  When Chopper finally returned and did a follow up with Zoro, he declared him well enough to move again but ordered him to decrease his normal workouts for another day until he was fully recovered.  Zoro immediately escaped the infirmary while Chopper sighed, knowing he probably wasn’t going to take his advice, and Sanji rolled his eyes as he gathered up the dishes to clean up

To his surprise, when he returned to the kitchen, he found Zoro casually sitting at the table, pretending to be taking a nap.  Sanji smirked but ignored him and went on with his normal post-dinner duties such as washing the dishes and sorting through his inventory.  He occasionally felt the swordsman’s eyes on him as he worked, but they continued to peacefully coexist in silence since Zoro knew if he stepped in to help Sanji would only snap at him that he was doing everything wrong.  He knew that his companionship was enough, even if Sanji would never comment on it.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2 of Zosan week, I choose to write about memories and focused on the anniversary of the time Sanji and Zeff were stuck on that rock in the ocean.

Zoro was really getting on Sanji’s nerves.  Sanji had made a vegetable terrine, preparing something light for lunch after Nami had requested it, and while he had been expecting Luffy’s complaints about the lack of meat, it was Zoro’s reaction that annoyed him the most.  While Luffy had complained, he had also cleaned his plate and demanded seconds, while Zoro had pushed the food around on his while glaring at it like it had personally offended him.  Sanji kept glancing at him and glowering, gripping his fork and knife tighter than usual and struggling to use the proper dinner table etiquette as he ate.  He strove to always look like a gentleman when eating, to show the ladies at the table that not all men were barbaric.  But today Zoro tested his patience.  Once everyone except Zoro had finished their food, they all left while Sanji began picking up their plates, not trying to hide his annoyance any longer as he allowed them to clatter loudly as he brought them to the sink.  He then stood next to Zoro, tapping his foot impatiently.  “Are you done?” he asked gruffly, and Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

“Has your hair finally blinded you, curly?” he snorted.  “Do I look done?”

“You look like you haven’t taken a single bite of your food,” Sanji’s eyes narrowed.  Zoro poked at it with his fork again.

“I don’t know what it is,” he replied with a huff.  “Why can’t vegetables just look like vegetables?”

Sanji felt his patience snap, but instead of allowing Zoro to get the usual rise out of him, he threw down his dishrag and stormed out of the kitchen, immediately lighting a cigarette and heading toward his one sanctuary on the ship – the tank room.  Sanji stuck his head in, relieved with he didn’t spot any other members of the crew before stepping inside, relaxing as he let the calming blue light from the tank wash over him.  It caused a rippling effect throughout the whole room from where the light at the top of the tank caused reflections on the surface of the water, and that mixed with the fish lazily swimming in the tank always allowed Sanji to relax.  It reminded Sanji of his dream – All Blue – and he soon perched himself on the bench in front of the tank and allowed himself to get lost in thought.

Several minutes later, he heard the door to the tank room open and bristled as he sensed the swordsman’s presence as he stepped inside.  Zoro walked over and stood next to him for several moments, also staring at the fish tank, before he finally asked, “What’s got you so pissy this time, cook?”

Sanji grit his teeth, refusing to look at Zoro.  “I think you know damn well about how I feel about people who waste food,” he spat, and Zoro’s eyes narrowed before he walked out of the room.  Minutes later he returned before shoving his empty plate in Sanji’s face.

“You should know me well enough by now, shit cook.  I’ll always eat what’s in front of me,” Zoro replied, before setting the plate down at his feet.  He then sat on the bench next to Sanji, leaning with his back against the tank as he closed his eyes with his arms folded, lapsing them into silence again.  Sanji found his gaze pulled to the empty plate, before returning his attention to the tank.  After several quiet moments, Zoro finally asked, “How’s the old geezer?” causing Sanji to chuckle in response.

“He sent me a letter recently.  He seems energetic as ever,” he replied.  He then sighed and sat so his back was also to the tank, crossing his legs while holding his cigarette to his lips thoughtfully.  He took a drag, preparing himself for what he wanted to say.  “He always sends a letter around this time of year,” he explained.  “It’s the anniversary of…that time.”

Zoro nodded in understanding, not forcing Sanji to elaborate.  He glanced at the blond, noticing the distant look in his eyes, and decided to draw his attention away from those difficult memories.   “What was it like, being raised by a pirate?” he asked, and Sanji laughed.

“It was hell,” he said, before regaling Zoro with some of the stories growing up on the Baratie and the different fights he and Zeff would get into.  Zoro listened, pretending to keep an indifferent look on his face, but Sanji could see the light smile beneath his stoic façade.  Sanji appeared in much better spirits after their talk, and he soon scooped up Zoro’s plate before heading back to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Dinner that night was a traditional affair, more fitting for where Zoro grew up.  There was grilled fish, several different vegetable side dishes (that still resembled vegetables to Zoro’s relief), and seasoned rice, and it fit the criteria as a lighter meal for the ladies while also being one of the meals Zoro seemed to prefer.  He ate it much faster this time around, fighting off Luffy’s attempts to steal some from his plate while shooting Sanji a satisfied smirk.  The irritating cook pretended to ignore it, even if he was in a much better mood than before.  After dinner, once the others had left and Zoro remained glued to his seat, Sanji brought out a bottle of sake and poured Zoro a cup while he got to working on the dishes.  Zoro relaxed as he sipped at his drink, watching the cook work and admiring all that the man did for the crew.  Sanji, with all of his experience at sea, definitely did a lot behind the scenes, things that went beyond kitchen work as well.  Zoro couldn’t help but feel impressed, although he would never admit it to Sanji’s face.  Instead, he pulled out another cup and poured Sanji a glass, handing it to him when the blond came to sit with him once he was done with dishes.  They clinked their glasses together before enjoying each other’s presence in a rare, quiet moment out at sea.


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 3 of Zosan week I picked Hangover as the theme. Sanji regrets trying to keep up with Nami and Zoro when drinking the night before.

Sanji woke with a start, his internal clock telling him that it was much later than his usual wake up time, and he shrugged off the strong arm that had him pinned against the swordsman’s warm chest.  His movement woke the green haired man, who squinted at him with his good eye before trying to pull Sanji back.  Sanji’s head was pounding, and he cursed himself for even attempting to keep up with Zoro and Nami-swan the night before.  He tried to ignore the lurch in his stomach as he roughly pulled away from Zoro, sitting up and bringing up the palm of his hand to cover the part of his forehead that wasn’t covered by his hair.  “You know no one will be awake for awhile after all that drinking last night,” Zoro pointed out.  “There’s no need to force yourself to get up just yet.”

He noticed that Sanji looked a little pallid and could guess at how the cook was feeling at the moment; he had continued drinking well past his normal limit, but they had all been having too much fun last night to care.  Now he felt a little guilty at not trying to curb his enthusiasm.  “I have to have it ready, just in case,” Sanji insisted, getting up onto unsteady feet.  He crossed over to the hatch that opened up to reveal the ladder that brought him back down to the deck, and Zoro sighed before getting up and going after him.  He knew when Sanji was in one of his stubborn moods, he wasn’t going to win.

Once Sanji arrived at his kitchen, he made a beeline for his espresso maker and began preparing himself a cup, deciding he needed something stronger than usual to get through the day.  He noticed Zoro make his way into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye, but decided he wouldn’t bother with the swordsman until after he had a nice cup of espresso.  He had just finished preparing the cup when Zoro suddenly set a glass down next to him, filled with a murky looking concoction.  Sanji wrinkled his nose before glancing at the swordsman in confusion.  “What is _that_?” he asked sniffing at it and wincing.

“That will cure your hangover,” Zoro said, motioning for Sanji to drink.

Sanji stared at it for a full minute, before looking at Zoro and looking back at the glass.  He then closed his eyes before surprising Zoro by downing it in one go.  He didn’t even splutter as the swordsman had expected and instead set the empty glass firmly back against the table.  He then quickly washed out the taste with his espresso, sighing in relief when he very quickly began to feel the effects of Zoro’s home remedy.

“Thanks, Marimo-chan,” Sanji grinned, and Zoro grunted at the nickname.  Sanji then rolled up his sleeves, suddenly much more energetic as he made his way into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients in order to prepare some crepes for breakfast.  Zoro followed him, generally getting in his way until Sanji handed him a bowl of ingredients to whisk together for him.  Sanji acted short with Zoro, pretending to be annoyed with him invading his space, but he could tell that the cook enjoyed his presence and was having fun having him help that morning. 

He even let Zoro attempt to cook a few of them, patiently showing him how much batter to pour and giving him tips on how to tell when it was ready to flip.  Zoro pretty much burned two of them while pouring too much batter for the first, but by his fourth effort he had cooked a halfway decent one which Sanji praised him for.  To Zoro’s confusion, Sanji set his aside before quickly cooking up the rest and wrapping them around different fillings based on each of his nakamas tastes.  The ladies had fresh fruit and crème, Chopper had chocolate and strawberries, while the men of the crew had savory ones filled with meats and cheeses.  Next, to Zoro’s surprise, Sanji filled Zoro’s failed attempts with cheese and vegetables before setting it at his usual place setting.  Before Zoro could protest, Sanji narrowed his eyes at him while reminding him, “We don’t waste food,” and surprising Zoro by immediately taking a large bite.

The swordsman sat next to him, digging into his delicious crepe filled with beef, cheese, and caramelized onions, felling both guilty at Sanji eating his messed up crepes, but also a little happy.  Especially when a small smile graced Sanji’s face as he got to the last one which was Zoro’s best effort.  Zoro blushed as he looked down at his now empty plate, ignoring the sounds of the rest of the crew finally waking up and filing in, expressing delight at Sanji’s delicious breakfast.  “How are you feeling, Cook-san?” Robin asked, looking at Sanji knowingly who blushed.

“I am quite well, Robin-chwan, thank you for asking,” Sanji smiled, resisting the urge to glance at Zoro who was giving him a proud grin.  Sanji lightly kicked Zoro under the table who merely smirked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

Nami appeared to notice and narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two of them, before deciding that she didn’t know of a way to profit off of her hunch (yet) and returning her focus to her food.  Robin smiled demurely at the exchange, while Luffy asked if there were any extra servings, causing Sanji to sigh before heading over to the kitchen where he had another platter waiting with extras of each flavor.  Once he set it on the table, it was a free for all as Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Zoro all grabbed a few more, Sanji barely managing to sneak another one for Chopper.  He also had a smaller tray set aside for Nami and Robin in case they wanted another, but he made sure not to mention it to the other hungry nakama.  Brook watched the others eat with a smile while sipping at the fresh cup of tea Sanji had prepared for him, making a joke about how the others made him feel full even though he didn’t have a stomach.  Overall it was a relaxing morning on the Sunny Go, and Sanji had to admit that it was made all the better by his quiet morning with Zoro before the others woke up.  Not that he’d ever tell that shitty swordsman.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 of Zosan week, Zoro discovers Sanji has scars. It's a little NSFW, especially in the opening line. But mostly hurt/comfort.

Zoro’s mind slowly began to clear as he came down from his high after Sanji jerked him off.  After years of sexual tension, they had both finally snapped during an argument and ended up fooling around in the crow’s nest during Zoro’s watch.  The swordsman’s breathing eventually steadied as he glanced over at the cook, curious over what his reaction was currently.  He had been surprised the moment the blond had crushed his mouth to his, immediately flooding his mouth with the taste of the cigarette he had been smoking shortly prior to their fight.  Zoro figured he should have been disgusted by the taste, but it was so inherently _Sanji_ that he found himself immediately adapting to it instead.  He always pegged Sanji for a ladies man after years of watching him woo any woman that walked by, but that moment had immediately shifted his world view.  Sanji may like women, but apparently he wouldn’t say no to a man either.  Or at least to him.

Sanji was currently staring at the ceiling, curly brows furrowed and blue eyes lost in thought as he obviously ran through what had just happened.  He didn’t look like he regretted it, however, much to Zoro’s relief.  Zoro raised himself up on his elbows, leaning over Sanji and studying him more directly.  Sanji’s eyes flicked to gaze at him instead, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.  Zoro opened his mouth to speak, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and stopped, startled when he realized he hadn’t noticed it earlier.  Nor any time previously since Sanji rarely showed off his body and the few times he had Zoro had been trying his best not to look too closely; he hadn’t wanted Sanji to notice his stare.  Zoro reached out and gently traced a scar on Sanji’s chest with his finger, eyes furrowed as he noticed several such scars over all of his body.  They were pretty faded too, which meant Sanji must have gotten them a long time ago, likely during childhood.  He looked at Sanji questioningly, who closed his eyes and looked away.

Zoro felt anger creep up in his veins, and he suddenly wanted to know who had dared harm Sanji in such a way, while also wondering about the cook’s childhood.  He didn’t talk much about his time before meeting Zeff and for the first time Zoro found himself curious, if only so he could find whoever did this and put a sword through them.  Zoro tried his best to control his anger, however, since it wasn’t Sanji’s fault he had gotten such scars.  Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss against the largest one on Sanji’s chest, feeling the other men tense in surprise at the sensation before suddenly relaxing.  Suddenly, Zoro felt Sanji’s encouraging hand on his head while the blond ran skillful fingers through his hair, and it encouraged Zoro to continue, soon peppering Sanji’s chest, arms, and thighs with kisses along every major scar.

Once he pulled away, feeling a bit flushed and surprised by the tender, protective feeling that had suddenly swelled inside of him for the other man, he was further surprised when Sanji leaned forward and began pressing his own kisses along the large scar across his chest.  Zoro couldn’t help but shudder and lean back, eyes closed at the sensation.  Sanji finished by pressing one above the scar across his eye before pressing a final, tender kiss against his lips.  He then sprawled across Zoro, who wrapped his arms around him and placed one hand on the back of Sanji’s head, pressing it into his shoulder.  Sanji sighed, relaxing in his hold, and Zoro couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride at that.  The cook was a very proud man, so it took a lot for him to rely on someone.  He may not ever know exactly what happened in Sanji’s past, but one thing he could ensure was that it never happened again.


	5. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 11/14 one of the themes was disguise/undercover and I wrote basically a fantasy AU where Sanji's a prince who runs away after disguising himself as a servant and joins a pirate crew in order to run away.

Sanji had been planning this for weeks.  He had carefully pilfered servants’ clothes by sneaking into the laundry and grabbing some of the more worn ones that often were converted into rags and stored them in his room.  He was planning to sneak out in the middle of the day when there were more people milling about the castle, and he’d be less likely to be noticed when in servant’s clothes.  Sanji was the third son of the king, and he was tired of getting caught up in his brother’s schemes for the throne.  There were four boys and a girl in his family, and the other three were constantly backstabbing each other for their father’s favor, since in their kingdom lineage didn’t have to fall to the eldest. 

Only Sanji and his sister Reiju didn’t seem to care, but since Sanji was a male he wasn’t left alone by his brothers like she was.  There had been several attempts at his life or moments where the others tried to set him up to take the fall for one of their schemes, and it was honestly a miracle Sanji had managed to get out relatively unscathed.  He had tried to ask his father if he could give up his right to the throne, but he had immediately been berated and told that was cowardly and not possible since it was his birthright.  Sanji knew deep down that his father only kept him around for future marriage prospects, however, and he wasn’t going to let them hold him down any longer.

That afternoon he put his plan into action, donning the ragged clothes and pushing his bangs down in order to hide his distinctive family eyebrows; the curl at the end was something that only ran in the royal family and it would be a dead giveaway.  Sanji felt a little bad about running off on his sister, but he knew it would be bad news for her if she knew anything about his whereabouts; it was better she remained in the dark.  Sanji kept his head hunched down as he walked through the courtyard, forcing himself to walk at a steady pace like he was running an errand, and trying to hide the fact that his legs felt shaky for what he was attempting to do; he would be severely punished if caught.  Finally, he passed through the front gates to the castle without anyone seeming to pay him a second glance, and for the first time in his life he was free.  Sanji quickly disappeared into the crowd, knowing that he had to do anything he could to put distance between him and the castle if he was going to have a chance at keeping his freedom.  He had no idea how long it would be until he was discovered missing.

Sanji’s only plan, honestly, was to get away.  He had never left the castle unaccompanied before and didn’t really know much about the world outside.  He had brought some money with him, hidden in an inner pocket, but had no contacts to help him.  His only plan was to get to the harbor and see if he could barter his way onto an outgoing vessel.  Fortunately for him, the first vessel he approached, pretending to be a poor young man simply looking for work, asked if he could cook.  Cooking was the one skill Sanji actually had, for he had often hid himself in the kitchens as a boy and had learned to cook over the years from the castle chefs.  It also helped him know if his brothers had been lurking around so he could avoid eating possibly tainted food.  Thus, he was able to honestly explain that yes, he could cook, very well in fact, and he was soon hired on.  It wasn’t until a few days later after the ship had sailed away and Sanji had become settled into his new role that he realized they were pirates.

They referred to themselves as the Strawhat Pirates due to their Captain’s hat of choice, and they were a rowdy, yet amiable bunch.  The captain, Luffy, seemed pretty clueless when it came to certain parts of sailing, but he had a sense of adventure and strength of will to make up for it.  Nami tended to fill in the gaps of his sailing knowledge and seemed to work as the navigator and treasurer for the ship, ensuring that everyone was paid out their wages and that the ship had enough money to operate from.  Usopp was a jack of all trades who kept their weapons and other parts of the ship intact, while Chopper, the young kid, was actually a boy genius and acted as the doctor for the crew.  Franky was the guy who built the ship and took care of the larger repairs and upgrades that were above Usopp’s capabilities, while Robin seemed to be some sort of historian or archaeologist that had paid money for passage on the ship so she could travel for her research.  The final member of the crew was Brook, an older gentleman who seemed to have a lot of experience at sea and helped with the day to day work of running the ship.  The only other passenger was Zoro – a swordsman who had asked for work shortly after Sanji and had also been hired on before they left.  He seemed about as clueless as Sanji was about sailing, but he was a talented swordsman and as pirates they could always use extra muscle in the crew.

Sanji soon determined that he couldn’t stand Zoro.  The man shortly after joining the crew had seemed to single him out, sticking to his side and generally getting on his nerves.  He also made a lot of snide comments whenever Sanji slipped up and showed how ignorant he was about how things operated in the real world; every time Zoro would be there to mention how spoiled he must have been when he asked why they didn’t have lobster or some of the other ingredients he was used to in the royal kitchen.  It always made Sanji feel uncomfortable, like the dumb swordsman somehow knew his real background.  Sanji got along great with the rest of the crew though, even if he often had to chase the captain out of the kitchen in order to protect their food stock; Nami especially appreciated that since apparently they had a big issue with that before he joined the crew.  Sanji also noticed that Zoro seemed better toward mostly everyone else as well; he especially seemed to have a soft spot for Chopper and would often humor the boy or spend time with the captain when he wasn’t picking fights with Sanji. 

The only thing he seemed impressed by in Sanji was the fact he not only fought back when Zoro riled him up, but he could actually go toe to toe with him in combat.  One thing his family had done for him was provide combat training, and he had adopted a martial arts style centered around kicking in order to protect his hands for the kitchen.  Zoro, who Sanji by now knew for sure was a skilled swordsman, sometimes seemed to rile him up specifically so he could get some practicing in, and he always appeared to enjoy those moments when they were fighting one another.  Sanji didn’t know why he didn’t just ask to spar like a normal person, although he had to admit by this point he’d probably say no just out of spite if asked.

Things continued on a normal pace that cycled between exploring unknown islands for treasure, taking on odd jobs at some of the islands they stopped at for extra pay, and generally running away anytime they encountered the Marines.  Sanji had grown pretty settled with the crew and really enjoyed his new lifestyle and the rapport he’d built with his nakama, and he thought surely by this point there was no way he’d ever be bothered by his family again.  Hell, they probably thought he had finally been assassinated and quietly disposed of.  Sanji continued to believe that until one day he was wrapping up on dishes after lunch and had stepped onto deck in order to get some fresh air and enjoy the warm sun and cool breeze.  He leaned against the rail and looked out across the water, until he spotted something that made his blood turn to ice.  There was a ship in the distance of a distinctive shape, and he was sure if it got any closer he would be able to recognize the flag that was flying proudly on top of the mast.  He stared at it for several moments, not noticing that Zoro was also on the deck and had turned to see what he was looking at before swearing loudly.

“Captain!” he shouted.  “Nami!”

Nami, who had also been on deck laying out, looked at him over her sunglasses with a frown.  “What do you want?” she asked grumpily.  Nami was the other person Zoro often didn’t get along with; she had quickly tricked the swordsman into owing her a debt shortly after he joined the crew, and it had only increased from there.  Sanji couldn’t help but like her all the more for it.

“We’ve got trouble,” Zoro replied, and Sanji turned to look at him, eyes furrowed.  He wasn’t sure how Zoro had recognized his family ship, or the fact that it would lead to trouble for them.

Nami stood up and looked over at what they were staring at, having to cover her eyes even with the sunglasses due to the angle of the sunlight.  By this point, Luffy had joined them, also looking out curiously.  “They are moving this way at a pretty fast rate,” Nami said to herself.  “How can you tell that it’s trouble though?  It’s not a Marine ship.”

“He’s right,” Sanji said, swallowing due to how dry his throat was.  “That’s definitely trouble.”

Nami and Luffy turned to look at him, before also turning back to Zoro who continued to watch the incoming ship.  “Get the others,” Nami said darkly, heading to the ship’s wheel in order to turn the ship to catch more of the wind, while Luffy and Zoro ran off to round up the crew.  “Sanji,” Nami snapped, capturing his attention.  “I need you to adjust the sail for me.”  Sanji quickly jumped into action, climbing the rigging in order to tighten ropes and make the adjustments that Nami called out to him.  Soon, the ship picked up speed, but Sanji could tell that the royal ship was still gaining on them.  In the distance, they could see an island up ahead; it was possible if they could somehow outrun them, they may be able to find a place to hide the ship around there and hide out until his family gave up.  But, with the speed they were gaining on them, Sanji found it somehow unlikely.

Not long afterward, once the crew was on deck, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Brook following Nami’s orders as Luffy kept an eagle eye on the other ship while Usopp, Franky, and Chopper readied the cannons, the other ship pulled alongside them and Sanji heard his youngest brother Yonji shout, “You have been charged with kidnapping a member of the royal family of the Genma Kingdom which is a royal offense.  Turn him over and you may get a lighter sentence!”

Sanji tensed as a few of his crewmates turned to give each other puzzled looks.  Neither Robin nor Zoro seemed surprised, however, and Luffy didn’t seem to care either way.  “We’ll never give him up!” he shouted, and Sanji stared at him in shock.  Luffy then turned to Sanji and gave him a big grin, causing the crewmates who had been confused to turn and stare at him.

“Sanji’s a prince?” Usopp asked in awe, and Sanji grit his teeth.

“Be careful and don’t trust anything he says,” he said, ignoring the stares.  “I’m not saying this out of self-preservation – even if you give me up, he’ll still attack you.  He’s a cruel man.”

“We know,” Luffy said, face looking serious as he stared ahead.  “Besides, we’d never give up one of our nakama!”

Shortly after that, Yonji’s crew began firing at the Sunny Go, and they immediately began firing back.  It didn’t take long until members of his family royal guard were swarming the ship, and while Luffy’s crew was overall more skilled, they just couldn’t match the numbers employed by the Genma family, and one by one Sanji watched as the other members of the crew were subdued.  Soon, it was just him and Zoro, and Sanji was surprised that the whole fight Zoro stuck by his side and seemed to be focused on protecting him.  Sanji didn’t know what to do at this point either; he realized that there was no point to fighting anymore and was about to turn himself in, hoping he could negotiate a way to save his crewmates from the fate he was sure awaited them.  Zoro, however, seemed to have a different idea, and had noticed that they had finally drifted a little closer to the island. 

“Can you swim?” he asked, and Sanji turned to him distractedly.

“I’ve never tri…” he started to say, before he was suddenly yanked overboard by the swordsman.  They landed in the water with a heavy splash, and Sanji nearly choked on the salt water, shocked as it filled his mouth and nose.  The water was also freezing and he found himself naturally pressing against Zoro who was much warmer than him.  Zoro kept them underwater for several moments as he pulled them away from the ship while he swam, only popping up briefly for them both to get a breath before diving back down.  He continued that process until he got to the island, dragging Sanji with him who tried to fight back.  “What about our crew?” Sanji asked angrily, and Zoro sighed before lifting Sanji up and tossing him over his shoulder so he could get to the trees in order to hide; Yonji was sending a search party after them on a smaller boat since it was too shallow for the ships to pull closer.

“Oi, calm down,” Zoro snapped, and Sanji only struggled harder.

“We can’t leave them behind!  Yonji will kill them,” Sanji thrashed, and Zoro gritted his teeth before continuing his march through the trees.  “I’ll yell,” Sanji threatened and Zoro tossed him down, shoving him against a tree and covering his mouth with his hand.

“My job is to protect you,” he said.  “Even if it means I have to knock you out to do it.  Don’t test me.”

Sanji glared at him, biting Zoro’s hand who grimaced but didn’t move.  “I want to save the crew too but we can’t do that in our current situation.  We need to regroup,” he said, eyes staring grimly at Sanji.  “Which we can’t do with you fighting me every step of the way.”

Sanji stilled at that, looking at Zoro searchingly for a few minutes, before motioning for him to pull his hand away.  They could hear the sounds of the royal guard in the distance as they made their way through the woods looking for them, and Sanji suddenly took over, leading the way away from them since Zoro was known for having a laughably bad sense of direction.  Once they found a decent hiding spot a good distance away, they crouched next to each other so they could talk.

“What do you mean by your job is to protect me?” Sanji asked, feeling dread grow in his stomach.

“I was hired by your sister,” Zoro explained.  “To protect you.  She figured out you ran away before the rest of your family did and contacted me.  I’m a mercenary.”

Sanji stared down at the ground, not wanting to look Zoro in the eyes.  “She mailed me last time we were in port asking me to bring you back,” he continued.  “She was afraid that something like this was about to happen.”

“I’m not going back,” Sanji said fiercely, turning to glare at him, and was surprised when Zoro nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t want to take you back either,” he confessed.  “I wondered why someone like you would run away from all of that wealth and power, and why you were so compassionate for other people,” he admitted.  “You weren’t the spoiled brat I was expecting, that’s for sure.  I soon figured out that your family is pretty awful and decided the best way to keep you safe is to stay away from them.  I was just going to keep accepting payments until your sister figured it out.”

Sanji chuckled at that before sighing, worry crossing his face.  “How are we going to save the crew?” he asked, turning to look at Zoro.

“I’ll start by how we’re not going to save them.  You’re not turning yourself in,” Zoro grunted, and Sanji glowered.  Apparently Zoro had figured him out earlier.  “They had a pretty sizeable group follow us though, and they should be spread out by that point,” he mused.  “Think you can help take ‘em?”

Sanji blinked, and suddenly wondered if Zoro actually had half of a plan when he pulled him off the ship earlier.  A slow smirk spread across his face.  “Just see if you can keep up,” he quipped.  Sure enough, when they made their way back along the path they took, Sanji having to keep Zoro going in the right direction, they began to encounter pockets of the royal guard and took them out group by group.  By the time they returned to the beach, it was night out, and they spotted the boat the soldiers had used to bring them to the island.

Sanji looked at the boat before glancing out at where his family’s ship was sitting, the Sunny Go still tied to it.  “They probably have a watch,” he mused.  “And quite a few guards onboard.”

Sanji looked back at the crew they had just knocked out, an idea forming in his head.  “Help me lift a few of them,” he said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow before joining him.  He and Sanji carried several of the passed out guards to the small boat, sitting them up as best as they could, while Sanji grabbed some rope with a hook on one end, wrapping it around his arm.  He and Zoro stepped into the water, hiding behind the boat and pushing it forward toward the ship, ducking down and giving it a push once they were close enough so it began to drift toward the ship.  They then swam around the ship toward the other side, waiting for the shout of the watch spotting the drifting boat before throwing the hooked end of the rope over the railing, feeling it catch when he tugged on it.  He and Zoro snuck on board that way, making their way below deck and knocking out anyone they encountered along the way until Sanji brought them to the brig.  They were relieved to see their crew there.

“Sanji, Zoro, you’re alright!” Chopper said, tears in his eyes as he reached for them through the bars.

Sanji took a deep breath.  “I just want to apologize…” he started to say until Luffy cut him off.

“For what?” he asked, and Sanji blinked at him in surprise.

“Some of us already knew who you were, Cook-san,” Robin said gently. 

“And those of us who didn’t don’t care,” Franky added helpfully, while giving Sanji two thumbs up.

“Yeah, whoever you were back then, you’re part of our crew now, Sanji-san,” Brook added.  Sanji felt tears well up in his eyes but took a deep breath, holding them back and rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Zoro, meanwhile, broke through the lock holding the door with his sword, causing Sanji to stare in surprise.  Wasn’t that lock made of steel?  “They’re probably figuring out right about now that they’ve got company and will be coming to investigate,” Zoro commented, “So we should probably get a move on.  Chopper in the middle.”

“Hey, I can fight!” Chopper protested, and Robin ruffled his hair. 

“We know, but if any of us get hurt, we need to make sure you’re able to treat us,” she explained, and Chopper flushed.

They then headed out, Luffy in the lead with Zoro and Sanji bringing up the rear.  Just like during the attack earlier, Sanji noticed that Zoro refused to leave his side.  They did encounter a few royal guard on their way up, but luckily it was much quieter since many were either asleep or had been sent to the island.  They were soon back on deck, sneaking back to their own ship and quietly untying the ropes and gangplanks holding them together.  Nami gave them their instructions by motioning to each one what to do, and they as quietly as possible began to draw the Sunny Go began away, Nami not wanting to go too fast at first which may alert the remaining crew on board.  Once they had put enough distance between them, she had them unfurl the sail and pick up speed, wanting to put as much distance between them as they could under the blanket of night.

As they sailed away, Sanji watched as his family’s ship grew smaller and smaller until it finally faded into the distance, an unreadable look on his face.  Zoro stood next to him, arms crossed as he watched Sanji carefully.  “How you feeling, cook?” he asked, breaking Sanji from his thoughts.

Sanji shrugged.  “I’m afraid I’m just going to be a burden on the crew now,” he admitted.  “I thought I had successfully gotten away but…I guess I was wrong.”

“I’m sure if you were ask every single one of them, they would say you’re not a burden,” Zoro replied with a snort.

Sanji couldn’t help but ask curiously, “What about you?” and Zoro raised an eyebrow.  “What would you say?”

“I’d say you’re the most irritating man I’ve ever met,” Zoro replied, and Sanji rolled his eyes.  “But also the only one that’s ever made me want to do this,” he said, leaning into Sanji and placing both hands on either side of the railing so he was trapping him there.  He stared Sanji in the eyes.  “You challenge me in a way I’ve never been challenged before and don’t back down from a fight.  Yet you would have gladly traded your life back there for the crew.  Simply irritating.”  Zoro leaned forward, and to his surprise Sanji met him halfway, yanking his head down and pressing his lips firmly against his.  Zoro smirked into the kiss, especially when Sanji let out a slight moan when Zoro tilted his head and slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting remnants of the saltwater from their swim earlier.  That’s when he noticed how chilled the blond was and realized it would probably be a good idea for him to warm up and then go take a shower.  Sanji always seemed pissy when he needed to get clean, especially if was his hair.  While he would have gladly stayed out here longer, attempting to warm him up with their current activities, he knew it wasn’t good for Sanji to be out in those wet clothes.

He pulled away, liking it when Sanji seemed disappointed and tried to lean in for more, carefully pushing him back.  “We need to get you warmed up,” he said, and he saw Sanji shiver as if just realizing how cold he really was.

“And you call me irritating,” he said grumpily, but he followed Zoro inside without much goading.  Zoro brought him to Chopper, who immediately fussed over him before grabbing a blanket so he could gradually warm up.  He checked Sanji’s temperature and other signs to see if he had already gotten sick. 

“I think he’ll be ok, but he should probably rest tonight,” Chopper decided. “Make sure he stays warm!”

“I think I can manage that,” Zoro smirked, while Sanji narrowed his eyes.  Zoro shooed off Sanji to take a shower while changing into dry clothes himself; while he had a high body temperature due to his muscle mass, even he couldn’t go around walking in wet clothes too long.  Once Sanji rejoined him, fresh from his shower and in clean, dry clothes, Zoro waived him over to his bunk, motioning for Sanji to join him.  Sanji climbed in next to him, and was soon wrapped in a blanket against Zoro, immediately warming due to his body heat.

“You never asked me what I thought of you,” Sanji commented as they lay huddled next to each other.

“Don’t need to ask what I already know,” Zoro replied, and Sanji huffed.

“You’re the rudest, most selfish man I’ve ever met,” Sanji admitted, and Zoro took the comments in stride.  “But you’re selfish for all the right reasons, like when you wouldn’t let me turn myself in,” Sanji mused.  “You take care of the crew and are a softy at heart even if you’ll deny it.”

“Damn straight I will,” Zoro grumbled, and Sanji grinned.  He buried his head into the crook of Zoro’s neck, and the swordsman ran a lazy hand through his silky hair.  Sanji reached up to do the same, before grimacing when he felt how stiff it was from the saltwater.

“You should go take a shower yourself,” he said, wrinkling his nose, and Zoro snorted.

“Just go to sleep, cook,” he replied.  Not long afterward, after a long, emotional day, Sanji did drift to sleep, warm and comfortable in the swordsman’s arms.  When the other men except for Usopp who had first watch headed down into the sleeping quarters they shared, Zoro placed one finger to his lips, and they grinned at each other knowingly before quietly going to sleep.  Zoro glanced down at the soft, sleeping face of the runaway prince and for a split moment he pictured Sanji as the kind ruler of his kingdom, beloved by his people, before shaking his head.  He must preferred the rude cook who called him an idiot and made the crew delicious meals.  It appeared he really was selfish after all.  ‘Maybe I really am a pirate,’ he inwardly chuckled, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been keeping up with Zosan Week every day so far, but I have started a new job and the next few days at work are going to have a really odd schedule with very little time between shifts (I'm training and have a job where I kind of need to know a little about every other part of the place I work so I'm working different shifts to see what the others do up front). I will catch up over the weekend though and still plan on writing each day even if it's late. I appreciate everyone's understanding!


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6 I choose the kiss theme~ Zoro kisses Sanji in the middle of an argument and things swiftly change for the rival nakama.

Zoro and Sanji were in the middle of a heated argument when it happened.  At this point, Zoro couldn’t even remember what had started the argument, only that they were trading insults as per usual and had been gearing up for another one of their all out brawls.  They would have ended up fighting, adrenaline pumping as Sanji deflected Zoro’s attack with a well timed kick, but Zoro after seeing the fire building in Sanji’s eyes as it always did during an argument had suddenly short circuited and…

When Zoro came to his senses, he was in the process of pinning Sanji against the wall, mouth firmly pressed on the cook’s who had stilled in shock under him.  It seemed Sanji’s mind caught up around the same time Zoro’s had, because he suddenly ducked out from Zoro’s hold and disappeared into the kitchen, not saying anything at all which was quite unusual.  Zoro half expected Sanji to call him moss for brains or kick him or _anything_ really…and somehow the quiet escape felt even more disconcerting.  That and Zoro’s loss of control. 

He couldn’t lie, the thought of silencing the loud and passionate cook when he was on one of his tirades with a heated kiss had cropped into his head before, but Sanji had made is preference for women pretty clear at this point and Zoro had determined he was never going to act on those feelings.  ‘What the hell happened?’ he wondered, inwardly berating himself.  He wasn’t the type of guy to force his feelings on anyone and usually kept things to himself, so he wasn’t sure why now of all times he had suddenly snapped like that.

During dinner that evening, Sanji wouldn’t even acknowledge him, and seemed to lay on his appreciation for Nami and Robin on thicker than usual, doting on them throughout the whole meal.  Zoro watched with annoyance, but didn’t call Sanji out as he usually would for being a shitty love cook.  Or a pervert.  He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, and if Sanji was purposefully trying to get a rise out of him he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.  Not for something like this.  Although, part of him secretly thought Sanji may be laying it on a bit thick for other reasons, but he tried not to get his hopes up.

Later that night, Zoro had just finished up his evening workout and was settling in for an evening in the crow’s nest for watch, he was surprised when the latch door suddenly popped open and Sanji stuck his head inside.  Especially when the blond spotted him and pulled himself up with a determined look on his face.  Before Zoro could say anything, Sanji marched right up to him, pulling Zoro’s face down and boldly drawing the swordsman in for a kiss.  Before Zoro could really register what was going on or even get a chance to enjoy it, Sanji pulled back and stared at him expectantly, his cheeks flushed.  When Zoro didn’t say anything, Sanji let out an annoyed huff.  “What are you going to do with them, shitty swordsman?” he asked, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“Do with what?” he asked, for the cook wasn’t making any sense.

“These conflicted feelings of mine,” Sanji replied stubbornly.

Zoro stared at him, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.  “It depends,” he said, a slow smirk starting to spread across his face.  “What was the verdict?”

“I kissed you didn’t I?” Sanji replied with narrowed eyes.  Zoro’s grin merely grew wider, and before Sanji could get too annoyed he dived in for another kiss, this time delighting in the fact that the cook hungrily kissed him back, fingers gripping his shoulders as Zoro had one hand at his back and the other resting on the back of his head.  Sanji’s hair was just as feathery and silky as Zoro had already imagined, and he couldn’t wait to run his fingers through it in the upcoming days.  ‘This will certainly be an interesting twist in future arguments,’ Zoro thought excitedly, and if the way Sanji was pressing against him indicated anything, the cook likely agreed.


	7. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 7 of Souyowrimo, I decided to go with the theme of unrequited. Zoro reflects on his feelings for the cook.

The ero cook was once again at his usual antics, flittering between Nami and Robin who both happened to be on deck while showering them with attention.  Nami kept growling at him to go away while Robin ignored him as she read, but it didn’t seem to deter him.  Zoro let out a loud snort, ignoring the glare Sanji sent him in reply, before walking away to go nap under Nami’s orange tree so he could get away from the cook’s stupidity.  As Zoro lay down, he found his mind wandering to the real reason he was so fed up with Sanji’s doting on the ladies on the ship.  Lately Zoro had been noticing certain _things_ about the other man.  It all started when he realized the he not only recognized, but he actually liked the smell of Sanji’s cologne.  He had complained about it to the cook often during the past, but one day Sanji had passed by him on the way to the kitchen, and Zoro had found himself absentmindedly following the smell until he realized who it was.

Zoro had honestly always been well aware that the cook was attractive; with his perfectly kept blond hair, handsome face, and impeccable style how could anyone truly deny it?  Plus he had a strong body and killer legs which the swordsman had always secretly admired.  Sure, Zoro may tease him to rile the cook up (he admittedly looked even hotter that way), but he’d certainly be lying to himself if he tried to deny the obvious.  But lately…that fire in Sanji’s eyes had impacted him directly, causing his breath to hitch or his heart to flutter like he was one of those damn maidens the cook worshipped all the time.  Zoro tried to cover it up by acting even more surely than usual, but he had caught Robin smiling at him a few times now and desperately wished he could keep his hormones under control.  That had to be it after all.

It wasn’t until he had found himself in the kitchen the other day, in a daze as he watched the cook gracefully make his way about the kitchen while preparing lunch that he realized he was screwed.  And now he couldn’t help but feel disgusted every time he watched Sanji slip into ero cook mode because it reminded him how out of reach the other man was.  Zoro decided to try to ignore his annoyance, figuring that sleeping it off would help, and he quickly closed his eyes before settling in for an afternoon nap.  By the time he woke up again, it was much cooler outside, and he realized the sun must have just set because it was now twilight.

He yawned and wandered to the kitchen, figuring dinner must have long been over and that he would need to scrounge himself up a snack instead.  To his surprise, he found Sanji leaning against the counter with a cigarette in his mouth, dishes from dinner already finished and sitting in the drying rack.  Zoro realizes the cook must have been waiting for him because he stood up as soon as he realized it’s Zoro coming into the galley, before going over to the oven and pulling out a plate of food he had been keeping warm for him.  He brought it over to Zoro’s usual place, setting it down, Zoro’s stomach growling hungrily as he picked up the delicate scent of the food mixed with Sanji’s crisp cologne.

“Hungry?” Sanji smirked, and Zoro ignored him before digging in.  Sanji finished his cigarette, watching Zoro eat in amusement before picking up his plate once Zoro had cleaned it of food.

He quickly cleaned Zoro’s dish, setting it and his silverware on the drying rack before making his way over to the drawer that he used to store the alcohol.  He kept it locked up, knowing that both Zoro and Nami would get into it (even though it wasn’t like a lock was going to stop Nami anyway).  He pulled out a bottle of wine and a bottle of sake before pulling down a wine glass and a sake cup for Zoro.  He poured himself a generous glass of wine before stopping the bottle and sliding it back in his drawer, bringing his glass, the bottle, and the cup to Zoro and pouring him his first cup.  He set it in front of Zoro before twirling his wine in his cup, enjoying the scent before taking a taste.

Zoro, meanwhile, downed his first cup in one gulp before pouring himself another.  He glanced over at Sanji again, the alcohol allowing his eyes to travel along the cook’s visage with a little less inhibition.  It was honestly moments like these that cemented his growing feelings for the cook.  Their heated arguments and passionate fights certainly highlighted the attraction, but Sanji’s heart and the way he looked out for each member of the crew only made it stronger.  In some ways Zoro wished it was merely an attraction to the man who could meet him stroke for stroke during a fight; it was times like this that made him realized there was an actual basis for a relationship beyond attraction and it only brought home what he was missing out on.  Zoro downed another glass of sake while Sanji raised his perfectly curly eyebrow, wondering at Zoro’s mood.  Usually when they enjoyed drinks together, Zoro would take his time and savor the moment, but he seemed moody that night instead.

Neither man said anything though, and once Sanji had finished his glass he rinsed it out before stepping out onto the deck for another cigarette.  As he left, he noted the odd expression that crossed the swordsman’s eyes and he pondered the meaning as he stood by the door.  It almost looked longing.  Sanji lit his cigarette and glanced back in through the window in the galley door, noting the almost melancholy expression on the swordsman’s face.  Sanji’s brows furrowed as he turned back around, staring up at the night sky with its bright stars and half moon.  Zoro’s odd actions lately were certainly something that Sanji needed to address, but he decided he should figure out his own feelings first before facing the other man’s.  Sanji put out his cigarette, sliding it back into his cigarette holder since there was still a drag left, before walking down the stairs to the man deck, deciding to continue to get some fresh air before turning in for the night.  He and the Marimo were certainly due for a long chat, even though it wasn’t their usual style.


	8. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Zosan week was a free day! I decided to write a Soulmates AU; The Strawhats show up on an island where mysterious marks show up on their bodies that the locals refer to as soulmate marks.

The Strawhat Pirates pulled up to a new island, docking in the main harbor when they didn’t see any signs of marines, and got ready to disembark.  As they were going through their usual last minute tasks, taking stock of the materials they would need such as food and supplies while Robin researched the island to find out if there was anything that would catch their captain’s interest, Usopp noticed it first.  “Luffy, you’ve got something weird on your face,” he said, and Luffy excitedly ran into the bathroom in order to see what he was talking about.

On the left side of his face right along his cheekbone was a little yellow mark that looked similar to a small sunflower.  It was right under his scar which is what made it so noticeable.  “It’s a mystery tattoo!” he shouted, before bounding out to show off to everyone.  That’s when everyone began noticing similar ones on themselves.  Usopp’s was a small red flower on his wrist, while Nami had a white blossom on the opposite shoulder from her tattoo.  Robin had an intricate vine around one finger while Franky, Brook, and Chopper all seemed to be missing marks.  That left Zoro and Sanji.  Zoro was currently napping (he was supposed to stay on the ship for watch so wasn’t really participating in the last minute tasks), while Sanji was in the kitchen doing inventory and hadn’t participated in the discussion.

“What do you think this is?” Nami asked, not really feeling comfortable with the idea of something showing up on her body unannounced like that.

“From my research, it seems to be what the locals call Soulmate marks,” Robin mused.  “According to them, if two people share the same design, color, and position for their mark it means they are destined for each other.”  Her eyes sparkled in the way it always does when she shared interesting tidbits of research, and the others mulled on her comment.

“Why don’t I have one?” Chopper asked, looking down at being left out, and Robin kneeled down to pat his head.

“I believe the reason why you, Franky-san, and Brook-san do not show the marks is because of your unique circumstances,” she explained.  “I believe the marks only show up on people and as Franky-san is part Cyborg and Brook-san is a skeleton, it must be why it doesn’t show up on them either.”

“I want to see Zoro’s mark,” Luffy said, and he and Usopp immediately went over to the sleepy swordsman to ambush him.  Zoro woke up with a start, trying to throw off Luffy and Usopp who had both tackled him, soon revealing a small blue iris tattoo on his chest over his heart. 

“Huh, Zoro’s mark looks really pretty,” Usopp commented while the swordsman glowered at him.

“What the hell are you two doing?” he asked, finally managing to throw them both off while he looked curiously down at the mark they were discussing.  That’s when Sanji finally stepped out with his list for groceries.

“Nami-swan, I have our list ready,” he said cheerfully, ready to give her a budget so she could give him the money he needed to pick it up.

Instead, he was ambushed by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who were all excited to see his mark.  “Oi, what the hell!?” Sanji said, trying to kick them all away as they climbed on him and began checking for any marks.  Finally, Luffy managed to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt, revealing a bit of his chest and a matching blue iris to the one displayed on Zoro.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all gasped dramatically, while Sanji glared at them.  “Zoro and Sanji are soulmates!” Luffy said excitedly, immediately causing the blond to look horrified while Zoro mainly looked confused.  Luffy then turned to Robin.  “What are soulmates anyway?” he asked blankly, while Usopp smacked the back of his head.

“It means their destinies are tied,” Robin said with a giggle, and Luffy shrugged.

“Makes sense to me,” he nodded, while Nami shook her head.

“I don’t think you understand,” she said with a sigh, before tilting her head thoughtfully.  “They do make quite a pair though,” she said slyly, and Sanji vehemently stepped in.

“I don’t know what’s going on but there’s no way that shitty swordsman is my soulmate,” he grimaced, pointing at Zoro in disdain.

“What he said,” Zoro agreed, although he still seemed a bit confused by what they were saying as well.

“Where did you even get the idea?” Sanji asked, buttoning up his shirt while Robin explained.  Sanji’s fingers slipped on the final button when she got to the part about matching soulmate marks, and he glanced around at the rest of the crew to confirm that they really did all have very different marks.  He then glanced at Zoro’s whose was still displayed openly before nimbly undoing the second to last button and glancing again to confirm himself.  His and Zoro’s really were matching.  “I’m sure it’s just nonsense,” Sanji scoffed, although he sounded less sure.

Franky began to sing a song about Zoro and Sanji being meant for each other while Brook followed up on his violin, and both ended up getting kicked and punched by the cook and swordsman who looked less than amused.  “We can just ask the locals when we go into town about it,” Robin suggested, looking far too interested in the whole thing in spite of her carefully stoic face.  The amusement in her eyes betrayed her. 

“Fine.  Franky, take my watch,” Zoro said, and Franky shrugged, handing Usopp his supply list instead.  Nami doled out money to those gathering supplies for the crew before they departed.  Zoro ended up accompanying Sanji out of habit, both because he always had a lot of groceries to carry and also because Sanji usually insisted Zoro would get lost if he wandered on his own.  As they made their way around town, Sanji would casually ask shopkeepers about the marks that showed up on their bodies, and they would all provide the same answer – that they were soulmate marks and it was considered a blessing to actually meet someone with the matching mark.  Most people never did, and they would all then seemed interested in the mark that had shown up on each man.  Sanji would quickly brush off the interest at that point, refusing to look at Zoro as they continued to make their rounds.

Once they arrived back at the ship, both of them balancing large bags and boxes of food to fill their stock, Sanji disappeared into the kitchen to put it away while Zoro sat with his back to the main mast, looking surely at the news they had discovered.  He had finally figured out what the whole soulmates thing was about and felt as annoyed as Sanji had been the whole time.  ‘There’s no way I’m connected to Curly,’ Zoro thought, arms crossed in annoyance as he waited for the rest of the crew to return.  Franky was keeping himself busy by doing small repairs and upkeep to the ship, while Sanji would be in the kitchen awhile getting things organized and put away.  About an hour later, Robin and Nami returned, and both looked highly amused which Zoro knew wasn’t a good sign.

“So, what did you learn,” Nami asked, grinning at Zoro’s grumpy expression.

“More of the same bullshit,” Zoro replied with a set jaw.

“We learned more interesting information,” Robin said, sitting gracefully down at one of the chairs set up next to a table where Sanji usually brought her and Nami drinks.  Sure enough, the cook seemed to appear as if by magic, carrying a try with snacks and drinks for both of the ladies after their trip.

Zoro stared at Robin, knowing that whatever news she had couldn’t be good, but also feeling curiosity biting at him.  Unfortunately, Sanji, fool that he was for Robin’s charms, took the bait.  “And what lovely tidbit of information did you learn?” he asked with a gentleman’s grin, obviously missing the signs coming from both Robin and Nami that the news wouldn’t be in their favor.

“There is a special test designed for soulmates to prove if their connection is real,” Robin replied.

Nami jumped in.  “If you make it through there’s supposed to be a prize,” she said, eyes lit up in interest.  Zoro groaned, already knowing where things were going.

“You can prove once and for all if your soulmate marks are a true test of your connection,” Robin gently needled, while Nami turned to Sanji, putting on her full begging act.

“If you both make it through and win that prize for the crew, I’d be so happy,” she said, staring up at Sanji who immediately cracked.

“But of course we’ll do it,” he said smoothly, while Zoro got up and smacked Sanji in the back of the head.

“Idiot,” he growled before dragging Sanji away from their charms.  “You’ve gotta stop letting them manipulate you like that,” he pointed out once they were a safe distance away.

Sanji rubbed at the back of his head while glowering.  “Robin-chan has a point,” he replied.  “If we do this test we can show the crew that this whole soulmates thing is nonsense.”

“That means disappointing Nami,” Zoro pointed out, eyebrow raised.  Sanji’s face fell slightly, but he shrugged. 

“At least we gave it a try,” he shrugged.  “We’ll have to find out what kind of a trial it is…” he mused.

“No worries there,” Nami said, obviously listening in on their conversation.  “We already took the liberty to sign you up.  You have to climb to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island and bring some item back out.  Apparently only real soulmates can touch it,” she grinned.

Zoro frowned, annoyed that the witch had signed them up without their consent, while Sanji didn’t seem to mind.  “Of course Nami-swan would have taken care of it already!” he said, while Zoro huffed.  Why the cook’s mark didn’t match Nami’s with how infatuated he was with her, he didn’t understand.

The trial was set for the next day since they had to stay in port for a few days for the log pose to set anyway.  When they arrived at the location as the base of the mountain, they encountered a crowd of excited townspeople surrounding an older gentleman dressed in more traditional clothing.  He was apparently head of the shrine that ran the soulmate trial.  “Welcome!” he greeted with a warm smile as the crew walked up.  “We are quite excited to have you.  It is not often that visitors to our island are able to participate in our traditions.  Who is the most fortunate pair?”

Franky shoved forward Zoro and Sanji who both stumbled forward, looking more than a little annoyed.  “Splendid!” the priest said, not even batting an eye.  “Please show us your marks so we can verify they are real.”

Zoro pulled down at the side of his shirt, which was loose and often showed off a lot of chest to begin with, revealing his soulmate mark, while Sanji had to unbutton his shirt before begrudgingly showing his.  The priest’s eyes sparkled before he looked back at both of them.  “You truly have the marks,” he said in awe.  “It has been a long time since we’ve had this opportunity.  Now I shall describe to you the trials you will face on the way up.  There will be three tests you must overcome.  The first will be the test of compatibility.  You will know you have arrived when you encounter the swamps before the mountain.”  Neither Sanji nor Zoro looked entirely excited about the quest, even if Sanji was doing it for Nami’s sake, but they both still listened nonetheless.

“The second is the test of desire.  You will face it in the caves that lead you up to the center of the mountain where the treasure can be found,” he explained.  “There you will face your last test – the trial of devotion.  If you pass the test you will receive the treasure which you are then to bring back to us.  Bringing back the treasure proves your compatibility as soulmates and shows you have passed the trial.”

Nami looked particularly interested in the treasure while Luffy looked excited about each step of the trail.  “Zoro, Sanji, good luck!” he called, giving them both a wide grin.  Sanji had his hands in his pocket, cigarette in his mouth as he eyed the mountain with a cool and composed expression.  Zoro had his hand resting on his swords, the other lazily resting on his hip as he did the same.  While he wanted to prove the townspeople and crew wrong about the soulmates thing…he also didn’t like losing and wanted to bring back the treasure as well. 

‘I’ll just have to figure out how to do both,’ he thought confidently, almost walking in the complete opposite direction from the mountain until Sanji turned and kicked him in the back of the leg to get his attention.

“I don’t know how you can miss the giant mountain in front of your face, moss for brains,” Sanji grumbled as he forcefully led him in the right direction.

Zoro grunted in reply and they headed off, ignoring the cheers from the crowd as they followed the path through the forest.  Neither man spoke, each more focused on paying attention to their surroundings just in case.  The townspeople seemed harmless enough, but both men knew they could never been too cautious.  Eventually they finally came across the first task area – the swamp which, if Sanji was being honest, looked more like a muddy bog.  Sanji wrinkled his nose as he looked at it, immediately deciding that he would just airwalk across it in order to spare his shoes.  “See you on the other side,” he called, leaping up into the air and pushing off the air with the force of his legs.  Zoro, who was unable to utilize that skill, decided he would dash across at top speed in order to avoid sinking into the mud.

Things seemed to be working well at first – Zoro was making good time dashing across the mud and stopping at sections that were less boggy and more solid, while Sanji was casually making his way across over the air.  Neither man could really understand how this portion of the test had anything to do with compatibility; with their strength of will they seemed to be managing quite fine on their own.  That is, until Zoro found himself tripping up during one of his dashes across the bog when he heard the cook suddenly let out a curse while plummeting to the earth.  “Shit,” Zoro swore, for his stumble had caused his boot to become mired in the mud, and he watched helplessly as Sanji landed in a particularly nasty area, immediately sinking down into the bog with a wet sounding thwump.  Zoro tried his best to get to his companion, struggling to wade through the mud now that he was stuck in it, and watching in worry as the blond slowly began to sink inside as he tried to catch his breath from the fall.

“Damnit cook,” Zoro growled, finding himself crawling his way over since it seemed to work better than trying to walk, reaching out and grabbing Sanji’s arm just as both of his legs had gotten sucked down into the mud like it was quicksand.  The moment he made contact, however, something odd happened and Zoro found he was suddenly able to move much easier than before.  He looked down and noted that the ground under him suddenly seemed firm instead of like mud, and Sanji looked down and seemed to realize the same.

Zoro let go of Sanji’s arm and watched as the ground returned to mud, causing the cook to slowly begin to sink down again.  Zoro frowned and grasped at Sanji’s hand, changing the mud back again before pulling him back up from where he had been half buried in the ground.  Sanji was looking in dismay at his once clean outfit, for even in battle he somehow managed to remain impeccable, and Zoro couldn’t help but smirk.  “That’s a good look on you,” he taunted, and Sanji frowned before letting go of his hand and kicking some mud onto Zoro in retaliation.  Zoro almost tried to retaliate, until he felt his boot sink into the ground again and desperately reached for Sanji’s hand again instead.

Sanji smirked at him smugly, before saying, “I guess I’ll have to lead you out of here since you’ll only get lost on your own,” stepping forward and leading Zoro by the hand as if he were a child.

Zoro glowered at him at first, before he began to slowly realize something.  He didn’t mind the feeling of Sanji’s hand in his own as much as he thought he would.  In fact…it felt kind of nice.  Sanji’s hands were unsurprisingly quite strong – Zoro knew that as a chef they had to be, and he had been kicked enough by Sanji to know how strong the blond was.  But they were also a bit rough which surprised him.  He had expected the meticulous man to have soft hands, but apparently all that work in the kitchen and all the dish washing gave them a similar feeling to his own as a swordsman.  Zoro felt his face flush at the realization and almost let go in surprise, Sanji’s grip tightening when his loosened the only thing saving them from being sucked back into the ground again.

Sanji tsked at him and Zoro glanced up at him, started to see that the cook also looked a little flushed.  Sanji kept his gaze resolutely forward, however, and Zoro also hardened his resolve, remembering the whole point of them doing this dumb trial.  He couldn’t wait to see Nami’s disappointed face when they came back without the treasure, because he stubbornly held onto the believe that he was right and this soulmates thing was all bullshit.  Even if he also stubbornly held to his honor at completing the tasks to the best of his ability; Zoro would never back down from a challenge.

Ahead of him Sanji was also lost in thought, trying not to think about the thrill he got the moment they clasped hands.  Zoro’s strength was reliable and something Sanji admired about the man, although he’d never say it aloud, and the fact Sanji was the one in control and leading him around was definitely exciting him more than it should.  The cook was definitely relieved when they finally made it out of the swamp area and to the beginning of the mountain, quickly releasing their hands once they reached the rocky terrain.  Zoro immediately wiped his hand on his pants, not caring that he managed to pick up some dirt in the process, while Sanji reached in his breast pocket for his handkerchief in order to delicately wipe at his own.

“That must be the cave,” he commented, nodding toward the gaping hole that cut into the mountain, ominous steam rising out from the entrance.  “The trial of desire he said, right?” Sanji scoffed.

Zoro felt a little more wary, especially after their last experience.  “What happened back there?” he asked curiously, watching Sanji’s reaction carefully.  “Did you trip in midair?”

Sanji glared at him.  “No.  It was like suddenly I couldn’t move.  There must be something at work there to ensure you cannot make it across on your own.”

Zoro still felt like he could have managed just fine if Sanji hadn’t startled him and caused him to trip…but he wasn’t going to admit to the blond that’s what had happened to him.  “Ready to go?” he asked instead, surprising Sanji by leading the way toward the cave, even managing to remain in the right direction.

Sanji folded up his handkerchief and placed it back in his breast pocket before following Zoro to the cave.  Once they stepped inside, they were struck by how warm and steamy it was inside.  ‘This mountain must be volcanic,’ Sanji thought, for he had been expecting something cool and damp like one would normally expect from a mountain cave.  When they got further inside, Sanji began to find the heat stifling and realized that Zoro must have as well because he was soon shedding his top, showing off his broad shoulders and rippling muscles as he made his way further into the cave.  Sanji found his eyes glued to the swordsman’s back, tracking individual drops of sweat as they slowly made their way down his skin, outlining each well-developed muscle on its way down.  Suddenly the view changed as the swordsman turned, causing Sanji to be faced with his well-defined abs and powerful chest, heat immediately pooling in Sanji’s stomach as he forced his eyes away and up to the swordsman’s face, dismayed to realize that he found even that attractive.  Anyone could admire Zoro’s tone chest – he spent all that time working out every day after all – but finding the idiot’s face and awful hair sexy?  Zoro was staring back at Sanji, blatantly allowing a dark heat to take over his gaze as he obviously ogled Sanji’s long and powerful legs.

Sanji huffed and gracefully lifted said leg, swinging it at Zoro with a carefully aimed kick that should have stopped right in front of his face to snap him out of his daze.  To his disgruntled surprise, Zoro ended up catching his leg in the process, hot hands grasping at his straining muscles as Sanji stared at him in surprise.  “Let go Marimo,” he said, voice low and dangerous but also with a hint of huskiness that caused a fire to ignite in the swordsman at the sound. 

Zoro’s mouth was suddenly dry as he stared back at Sanji, hair messy and slightly damp from the humid air, still stubbornly keeping his suit jacket on over his vest and button up shirt even though Zoro found himself longing to rip it off.  The cook’s visible eye was flashing with an expression that was a mix between annoyance and lust and Zoro fond his grip tighten slightly on the cook’s leg, unwilling to let it go.  Sanji grunted and kicked back with his free leg, yanking himself from Zoro’s grasp and stalking ahead of him, back straight and shoulders back as he sauntered away.  Zoro pinched himself and closed his eyes, trying to regain his control before following, in a little better control but unable to tear his eyes away from Sanji’s lean legs that traveled up to firm, powerful thighs and a tight ass that he had admittedly admired in the past.  His eyes continued their journey upward, also admiring Sanji’s broader shoulders that had filled out after their two years apart training.  Sanji had always been attractive, but his newer manly look definitely appealed more to Zoro, no matter how infuriating the man could be. 

‘There’s gotta be something in this steam,’ he thought to himself, feeling relief when they had eventually crossed the main part of the cave and began making their way up an internal tunnel that slowly began to cool them down as they headed away from the steamy cave.  He could definitely see how people could get caught up in that trap, for the desire had been hard to break free from and could easily drive someone mad.

Both men were relieved to finally reach the cooler air, much more reminiscent of what they had expected inside a mountain cavern, and appreciated the way it finally cooled the tension that had been building behind them.   Sanji was still leading the way, and Zoro still found his eyes occasionally trailing to the other man’s figure even outside of the influence of the steam.  He was finding his belief in the soulmate thing being a hoax wavering slightly, but he continued to grip onto that belief with slight desperation.  Sanji was his rival and his nakama – he wasn’t sure how a possible relationship would impact that and didn’t want to ruin things between them.

Ahead of him, Sanji’s mind was whirling with similar worries.  He kept berating himself over his sudden attraction to the swordsman, trying to ignore the fact that some of that attraction wasn’t as new as he’d like to believe either.  He quickly pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag, allowing the nicotine to calm his erratic nerves.  It didn’t help his jumbled thoughts, but it at least gave him back his control so he could focus on the task at hand.  They had one more trial to complete after all.  Sanji was torn between wanting to bring Nami back her treasure and his _fear_ about what it would mean if he did, and he almost felt tempted to throw in the towel…that is if his pride would let him.  Sanji sighed, knowing that such thoughts were a lost cause, before finally reaching a large chamber deep within the mountain that must have been the location of the last trial.

Sure enough, in the middle of the room was a tall pedestal that had an elegantly shaped box sitting conspicuously in the very center.  It was made of a finely polished wood with gold accents along the edge and jewels inlaid around the lock.  Zoro stepped toward it and Sanji reached out to stop him, looking at the box cautiously.  “Remember, this is our last trial,” he said, looking at the box with narrowed eyes.  Surely simply picking it up would be too easy.  “The trial of devotion I believe he said…”

Zoro huffed.  “There’s nothing else in this room, cook,” he pointed out, waving his hand at the empty room.  “Whatever happens we’ll be able to handle it,” he added confidently, and Sanji shook his head in annoyance as Zoro stepped forward and picked up the box.

There was a sudden flash the moment he lifted it from the pedestal, and it suddenly slipped from his fingers and clattered back onto the pedestal as Zoro’s body suddenly collapsed onto the ground.  Sanji watched as a white energy source surged from Zoro’s body and got sucked into the treasure box, Sanji recognizing it as the same white flash that Brook turned into whenever his soul drifted from his body.  “Oi, Marimo!” Sanji shouted, rushing to Zoro’s side and placing a hand on his wrist, the other one pushing back his hair as he felt his forehead.  Zoro’s pulse was barely there and he was cold to the touch.

Sanji flinched as the sound of the priest’s voice suddenly filled the room, sounding disappointed.  “You both failed the trial at the last task, failing to understand the meaning of devotion,” he said.  “You will have to bring the box back down with your companion if you hope to recover his soul.  That box is impossible to break and I am in possession of the key.”

Sanji felt his temper flare at the man’s words and stood up indignantly.  “Like hell I’m leaving Zoro in this condition,” he snapped before turning to stare at the treasure chest.  He stalked over to it, picking it up rather gently since he was aware it contained Zoro’s soul and looking at it carefully, trying to determine if he could finagle the lock or otherwise break it open.  He may not be Nami, but he had picked up some lockpicking skills in his youth and he peered at the lock with a critical eye, frowning when he realized that it had a complicated puzzle hiding the lock that would take a lot of time to figure out.  He tried prying at the lid, using his strength and straining at his hands, inwardly imaging Zoro nagging at him about how he always valued his hands as a chef and how he wasn’t worth it before setting down the treasure chest again when he realized that it wasn’t budging.  It was too well made.

Sanji wasn’t to be deterred, however.  Instead, he became even more determined, and as his passions ignited, it allowed him to ignite his leg for his signature move after he spun rapidly in place.  Sanji leapt into the air, glaring down at the chest as he came crashing down on it with a shout of “Diable Jambe!”  To his great satisfaction, he not only split the box in half, but he also continued downward, splitting the entire pedestal in half as well.  As Sanji gracefully landed on the ground, Zoro’s soul brushed past him, leaving a brief moment of peace in Sanji as he felt Zoro’s strong and sturdy soul blaze past him on its way back to his body.  Sanji had a short moment of panic, worrying that Zoro’s soul would wander off an get lost just as the swordsman did on a day to day basis, but felt relief as it hovered over Zoro’s body and sank back down.  After a few moments, Sanji noticed Zoro’s breathing return to normal and the swordsman’s good eye snapped open.  He sat up, staring over at the mess Sanji made after his attack, before letting out a frown.

“Now we can’t win,” he pointed out, starting at the destruction Sanji left behind.

“We already couldn’t win,” Sanji scoffed, “after your idiotic move.  Besides, you didn’t want to win anyway,” he pointed out, and Zoro shrugged.  Sanji walked over, offering Zoro his hand who accepted it, allowing the blond to pull him up.  Zoro studied Sanji’s hands with a frown, noticing a few marks along his fingernails where it look like they tore a little, but Sanji swiftly pulled his hands away. 

“Ready to go back a loser?” Sanji asked, seeming a bit cheerful even though he would be disappointing Nami, and Zoro couldn’t help but grin slightly.

“Yeah.”

“The exit’s this way, shitty swordsman,” Sanji called as Zoro began wandering in the wrong direction yet again.

They managed to make their way back down the mountain in a lot less time, having already facing the trials and knowing what to expect.  When they returned to the bottom, both of them looking much more worn and messier than their crew had expected, everyone looked disappointed to realize that the two of them had failed.  Nami especially looked upset, for she had made a few bets which made it even more of a loss, while Robin at least looked a little thoughtful when she saw the two of them walk up.  After facing the disappointment of their crew and of the locals, Zoro and Sanji prepared to head back to the Sunny Go for a well deserved shower (bickering over who would get to go first), when they were surprised to be stopped by the priest.

“It seems you earned the treasure after all,” the old man said with a knowing smile, and both Sanji and Zoro gave him odd looks as he waved at them with a wink before heading back to town.

“That old man’s crazy,” Sanji grunted, and Zoro nodded in agreement.

He ended up letting Sanji take a shower first, knowing that it had to be killing the blond to be going around in such a muddy suit, quickly barging past him once he finished up and ignoring the dirty look he flashed as he brushed past him.  Not long afterward, the log pose was ready to go and everyone fell into their usual duties in order to prepare to set sail.  As they began to drift away from the island, they noticed their soulmate marks slowly begin to fade away, Sanji looking a little forlorn as he smoked a cigarette and watched the one on Zoro’s chest disappear from view.  He didn’t even bother looking at his own, knowing that it was also gone.

Later that night, after the rest of the crew had left the galley once dinner was finished, Zoro ended up staying behind, quietly watching Sanji as he deftly made his way around the kitchen, cleaning up and putting everything away.  His eyes kept drifting back to Sanji’s hands; Chopper had dragged Sanji away once they returned to the ship earlier and ended up putting some ointment and bandages on parts of his hands and Zoro had immediately spotted it.  Now that Sanji was done, he abruptly stood up and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing Sanji’s wrist and starting at the bandages on his fingers up close.  “What’s this?” he asked accusingly, and Sanji flushed.

“None of your business,” he replied, pulling his wrist back and looking away.

Zoro let out a deep sigh, before crowding into Sanji’s space a little more and pressing him against the kitchen island.  He placed his hands on either side of the cook before staring him in the eyes.  “Be honest,” he said, and Sanji stared back at him silently.

“Your soul got sucked into that box.  I tried many different ways to break it open before kicking it,” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you do that first?” Zoro asked, staring back down at Sanji’s hands which were dangling by his side.  “We both know how important those are,” he added.

“I was afraid I may hurt you,” Sanji confessed, biting his lip slightly. He stared back at Zoro who frowned.

“Like you’d ever be able to hurt me,” he scoffed, and Sanji stomped on his foot in response, causing the swordsman to wince slightly.  To his surprise, Sanji then reached forward, placing one hand on his face, fingers trailing along his jaw.

“It hurt me,” he said, voice thick.  “Seeing you look so lifeless.”

Zoro’s breath caught in his throat, especially when Sanji leaned forward and kissed him, his other hand immediately resting on Zoro’s chest and clutching at his shirt.  Zoro eagerly leaned forward, placing one hand back on Sanji’s thigh with the other balanced them against the kitchen island.  Sanji’s lips were soft for a man’s and incredibly skilled as they brushed along Zoro’s firm jaw, biting down slightly on his lower lip in order to get Zoro to open his mouth which he did eagerly.  Before long they were exploring each other’s mouths, Sanji’s tasting like mint mixed with the faint taste of his cigarettes, and Zoro couldn’t help but smirk over the idea that Sanji had prepared for this.  Zoro couldn’t help but groan slightly into the kiss, especially when Sanji pressed against him, reacting in excitement when Zoro began to slowly move his hand along Sanji’s thigh.  It wasn’t until they heard a crash outside the galley and the loud laugh of their captain that they pulled away, both of them brightly flushed and staring at the galley doors, relief crossing their face when Luffy’s bright laughter faded away as he chased after Usopp who he was playfighting with.

Sanji’s hair was a mess, bangs swept up and revealing his asymmetrical curly eyebrows that Zoro honestly found unique even if he liked to antagonize the cook over it.  He liked this unkempt look on the man and he suddenly couldn’t wait for their next encounter so he could see it again.  Sanji was already patting down his hair and getting it back into order, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  Sanji turned his head, giving Zoro a knowing smirk before saying, “Like what you see, Marimo?” while Zoro shook his head.

He leaned closer to Sanji before murmuring in his ear, “Maybe I do,” and pulling away with a smirk at Sanji’s flushed face.  “But I can definitely tell you do,” he added, glancing down at Sanji’s tight dress pants, while Sanji grit his teeth.

“How can a man help it when you keep stroking right next to it,” he grumbled, and Zoro couldn’t help but look satisfied. 

“It’s your fault,” he insisted, running one hand along his thigh again.  “You’re always flaunting them after all.”

Sanji looked flabbergasted, and Zoro barked out a laugh.  “Didn’t think I could be pervy too, did you ero cook?” he asked, and Sanji huffed.

“Just wait until later,” he snapped, pulling away from Zoro  and getting himself put together.  He then tossed a look back over his shoulder at Zoro, eyes flashing challengingly.  “You’ll see what it’s like to play with fire.”  He then stalked out of the kitchen, heading to do one of the many other tasks he took care of for the crew, and Zoro couldn’t help but feel excited.  While he had been worried about their relationship changing, he now felt nothing but eagerness for what would be coming next. 


End file.
